Como te conocí?
by Scryble02
Summary: Entra un nuevo niño a tu salón...es muy lindo, y muy tímido a la vez...Que haces? Le hablas, Lo unes a tu grupo de amigos, Tratas de no tartamudear o le pides un crayon?. Vamos! Ness seguirá practicando como presentarse! Ness x Lucas, Leve Popo x Toon Link, y Tal ves algo de Ninten x Claus x3
1. Una crayola?

**Pov Ness.**

Azul….Azul….Azul….Y más azul….Eso fue lo primero que vi entrar al aula, lo primero que brillo en mi depresión….La primer cosa dulce en ese día amargado…Lo conozco…Fue mi primer amor….Creí que era imposible, Pero con el tiempo cambio….Ya era tarde….Quien dice que no te puedes enamorar de nuevo? , y de la misma persona?.

**Flashback…**

-Vamos Ness! Sabemos que quieres hablarle!-Dijo el rubio ojos de gato.

-Solo ve a saludarlo…-Ahora hablo un castaño.

-y si no le agrado? , Y si tartamudeo? , Y si se ríe de mi!? –Dije histérico.

\- no seas payaso! Solo ve y dile hola!-Regaño el rubio.

**(N/A: en este Flashback los niños tienen uno años nun están en primaria c: )**

-E…Esta bien ya voy! –Me arme de valor y me acerqué lentamente a su lugar.

-E…Emm….H…hola- Lo que no quería era tartamudear! Ahora estoy nervioso!

-…

-Y…Yo me preguntaba…si….emmm…- Vamos Ness piensa en algo! – Ehhh… Si me prestabas tu crayola café! Si eso! –Sonreí nervioso mientras me rascaba la nuca…por dentro quería que me tragara la tierra, por otro lado estaba Popo con una mano en la cara y Por el otro un Toon Link queriéndose reír.

-…-Me mira confundido- C…Claro. –alzo su mano hacia la mía y me entrego una crayola.

Nuestros dedos se tocaron por unos segundos…Los mejores 2 segundos de mi vida, no conseguí lo que esperaba, pero me fui de ahí satisfecho y con una crayola.

-G…Gracias –sonreí y me fui, para encontrarme con un Popo muy decepcionado y un Toon Link muriendo a carcajadas.

-jajajajajajajajajaja!, es enserió!? jajajajajajajaja.-se tiro al piso agarrando su panza creo que ya le dolía por tanto reír… que bueno.

-Tan siquiera le preguntaste su nombre? –Hablo Popo serio.

-No.- baje la cabeza avergonzado.- Pero ahora tengo una crayola café! Tú la necesitas para tu dibujo no?. –Sonreí cambiando de tema.

-Ness! Es ahora o nunca!

-Acaba de entrar, ya tendré tiempo para hablar con el luego.

Antes de que Popo pudiera contestar sonó la campana de receso, me sentí aliviado, no es fácil discutir con Popo, me toma como un hermano menor… Pobre Nana! No me imagino cómo será ser su hermano real, la compadezco de verdad.

El día paso como siempre, ya no decidimos seguir hablando del niño nuevo, que por cierto era muy lindo…no podía quitarle la mirada de encima…su pelo era incluso más rubio que el de Toon Link! Eso es muy llamativo o al menos para mí.

Saliendo de clases, no tardaron mucho para llegar por mí, me subí al carro en donde iba mi hermana menor, me senté aun lado de ella en los asientos traseros.

Rayos! Había olvidado entregarle su crayón a aquel niño…Bueno ya mañana será otro día, agarre el crayón y lo sostuve en mi puño todo el camino hacia la casa…Tal vez mañana que le devuelva el crayón me pueda presentar… -Sonreí para mí mismo, di un suspiro y me quede dormido en el asiento.


	2. Segundo día, Segundo intento

Flashback….Si todavía ¬¬…

**Pov Ness**

No sé como llegue ahí, pero sin duda es muy mágico, esa sensación de dormir en una parte y despertar en otra es completamente mágica…La infancia de todo niño…o al menos la mía.

Me levante y prendí la lámpara de mi mesilla, ya es de día pero la oscuridad sigue en los exteriores y debo admitir que a un creo que hay un monstruo en mi armario y otro debajo de mi cama.

En la mesilla estaba el crayón de ayer…

-Después de todo no había sido un sueño…tengo que presentarme hoy!

Vamos! Segundo día, Segundo intento…

Ya listo, baje a desayunar…encontré a mama picando comida…tal vez esté haciendo el almuerzo solo para calentarlo en la tarde…

-Buenos días cariño. –Me sonríe.- Como amaneciste?

-Muy bien, gracias mamy- le devolví la sonrisa.

-Listo para la escuela?

-Como siempre –Dije sarcásticamente.

-Bueno…Al mal día buena cara.

_Ya en la escuela_

**(N/A: Recuerden son niños de primaria….Unos 9 o 10 años, perdón por el capitulo anterior no pude editarlo UnU)**

-Oye Nana, donde están Popo y Toon?- Pregunte, es raro no verlos en su mesa coloreando o peleando.

-Se fueron al jardín…no crees que están más juntos que de costumbre?-Pregunto con una risita-. Bueno las chicas me esperan…adiós –Sonrió y se fue.

-Mas juntos que de costumbre?...Así son ellos, No? – Camine por los pasillos hasta llegar al jardín, para encontrarme con…

Popo y Toon Link sentados muuuuy juntos en una banca!?...mi visión no pudo ver mas ya que estaban de espaldas, así que eso es lo que hacen mientras no estoy?, es bueno saberlo, un peso menos…Creo…

Sera mejor no interrumpirlos, si lo hacían a escondidas es porque no querían que nadie supiera, supongo… no les arruinare el momento así que me dirigí al salón de nuevo para borrar esa vista rara de mi mente.

Ahí está, ese niño otra vez… me atreveré a hablarle?...Sera bueno preguntarle su nombre, tengo que aprovechar que no están los chicos para presionarme…haya voy…Es ahora o nunca!

-H...Hola…-Mal momento para ponerme nervioso.

-H…hola- También está nervioso, no espero mi llegada.

-…

-E…Eres Ness no? –Sabe mi nombre!

-Si…-Sonrió.- Perdón, pero no se tu nombre…

-Lu…Lucas…-Susurro, con que Lucas eh? Tan lindo como su apariencia.

-Bienvenido Lucas –Le sonrió, creo que ya estoy agarrando confianza en hablar.

-G…Gracias Ness –Me devuelve la sonrisa, tan linda como él y como su nombre!, Me sonrojo un poco y mi mente es un lio, que debería decir ahora?...

-E…Esto…Quieres que te presente a mis amigos?, así conocerás a más personas- Sonreí nervioso. Eso implicaba interrumpir el momento de TL y de Popo, pero no me importa!

-C…Claro- sonrió tímidamente.

-Genial! Vamos. –Tomo su mano, es cálida, y encaja perfectamente con la mía…Lo llevo corriendo por los pasillos en busca del jardín.

-Ahí están! –Apunte, aun están juntos…ya no me importa.-Vamos.

Sentí un jaloneo un mi blusa.

-Uh? –Voltee para encontrarme con lo que me hechizo...sus ojos.

-C…Creo que será mejor no interrumpirlos…N…No quisiera molestar.

-…Te gustan las flores?- Porque ese cambio tan repentino de conversación? No lo sé, pero llevare a Lucas a un lugar tan hermoso como él.

-S…Si?...-Dijo confundido.

Le tomo la mano sin decir ni una sola palabra…Si Toon Link y Popo tienen su momento, Porque nosotros no?...Claro que tampoco quiero asustar a Lucas…

Lo llevo al jardín de Peach, una alumna de nivel avanzado junto con el hermano de TL, Resulta que tiene un jardín en la escuela solo para ella, nos deja jugar ahí de vez en cuando, así que debo aprovechar que no hay nadie aun.

Mi zona favorita son los girasoles, su tamaño es tan grande como los alumnos de sexto! Pero sin duda su vista desde abajo es mejor, sus pétalos brillan con el sol reflejando del otro lado.

-N…Ness…-se ve sorprendido.

-Son lindas no? –le sonrió.

-…-Me ignora, su vista está en las enormes flores amarillas. Creo que le gustaron ya que se sonrojo.

-Son hermosas…-Lo único que dice, me di cuenta que aun estamos tomados de la mano, me sonrojo y doy un apretón para no soltarlo.

Me devuelve el apretón y me sonríe…

-Gracias Ness.-Me abraza, no lo quiero soltar…huele a perfume y algo de sudor…Después de todo lo hice correr.

Creo que con esto ya tengo asegurada una gran amistad con Lucas…


	3. Tan lindo como tu

Flashback….Si todavía! 7n7

Pov Ness:

Aun tenia a Lucas en los brazos…No quería soltarlo por nada en el mundo. Ya lo dije no?

El parecía sorprendido cuando le respondí el abrazo, no me importo, seguí con mis pensamientos un buen rato, hasta llegue a recargar mi cabeza en el hombro de Lucas!

-E…Esto N…Ness… ve sonrojado….lo ignoro, y sigo con mis pensamientos.

-…

-…

Creo que no le molesta para nada mi presencia…Creo que se siente incomodo por mi posición, no le importa…no me alejaba, eso quería decir que le agradaba, o eso espero yo…

-N…Ness- susurra.

-…-Me saca de mis pensamientos, pero no me alejo, Lo que no quería es asustar a Lucas!

-E…Esto yo...P…Perdón Lucas! E…Enserio!-Me aleje rápidamente para no llegar a asustarlo de verdad.

Suelta una pequeña risa tímida.

-G…Gracias –Sonríe.

-…-Realmente lindo! Abro mi boca para decirle que se junte conmigo en el receso pero algo nos interrumpe.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING * (Timbre de entrada)

Diablos! Es enserio!?

-S…Supongo que ya tenemos que irnos…

-Claro.-asiento con una sonrisa, por dentro quería destruir a ese productor del sonido.

Me pregunto si Popo y Toon Link también se enojaron…es raro no estar con ellos.

-Ness…

-Uh? –Volteo hacia Lucas- si?

-Me voy a mi lugar… -Sonrió- gracias.

-D…De nada –Le devuelvo a fuerzas la sonrisa, la verdad no quería que se fuera de mi lado.

Veo que se aleja y se sienta a un lado de un chico de pelo naranja, son muy parecidos pero Lucas es más Lindo, hablan entre sí, se sonríen y se abrazan!?, Quien rayos es ese niño!?

-Hey Ness! Por fin llegas…Donde andabas? –Hablo TL

-…-Lo ignore, mi vista se posaba en Lucas y el chico a su lado.

-Hey tierra llamando a Ness! –Pasa su brazo delante de mi cara-

-Que le pasa? –Pregunta Popo.

-Mira- apunta- Está viendo a ese chico otra vez.-Suelta una risita.

-Estará celoso de aquel niño?-Mueve la mano de Toon Link para que apunte al peli naranja.

Minutos después la maestra entro al aula, entre Popo y TL me llevaron a rastras a la mesa que compartíamos.

Mi mirada se canso de seguir a ese chico, TL estaba diciendo tonterías, no le prestaba atención hasta que…

-Oye Popo! Oye! –Grito jalando al aludido.

-Qué? –Dejo de colorear y miro a este.

-Sabias que Ness, no ah recibido bendicioNess? –Dijo aguantando una carcajada.

-…-El silencio reino el lugar hasta que Popo proceso el "chiste" y soltó carcajadas.

-jajajajajaja! Buena esa Toon! –Se agarraba el estomago.

-jaja-Me reí sarcásticamente.-Al menos yo no uso vestido….

-Oye! No es un vestido! Es TU-NI-CA! –Se enojo, no me importa.

-Tranquilos…-Dijo Popo.- Oye Ness, creo que necesitas una vacacioNess.- sobresalto la última palabra con una carcajada, odio cuando Popo y TL se unen para reírse de mí.

-jajajajajajajaja! Esa estuvo mejor! –Los dos se retorcían en el piso. Si no fuera por la maestra yo ya los hubiera matado.

Después de un rato los dos se incorporan a un soltando pequeñas risitas…

La maestra anuncia un intercambio de alumno…un niño entro por la puerta…se parece un poco a mi solo que más bajo y lleva una pañoleta roja.

Se siente enseguida del amigo de Lucas…Genial! Un niño mas con que lidiar, yo vi a Lucas primero!

El receso llega después de dos largas horas…Me levanto y me dirijo rápidamente hacia Lucas.

-Hola Lucas- Le sonrió.

-H…Hola Ness- Me devuelve la sonrisa tímidamente.

-Quieres venir conmigo? , Te puedo presentar a mis amigos esta vez…

-C…Claro…-Se para, da dos pasos para seguirme pero alguien lo detiene.

-A dónde vas Lucas? –Lo mantiene agarrado del brazo

-C…Claus?...E…Esto….Y…Yo voy con N…Ness.-Dijo nerviosamente, al parecer el chico se llama Claus…

-Okey…-Lo suelta y me mira algo raro, siento una energía a un más rara recorrer mi cuerpo, creo que no le agrade, ni él a mi…

Nos retiramos de ese lugar para ir al mío donde se encontraban Popo y Toon Link peleando.

-Eres un idiota!

-oye no debes de decir groserías! Y menos a mi Peter pan!

-No soy Peter pan!

-…Ejemm- tosí falsamente para que se detuvieran y no me causaran vergüenza.

-N...Ness? –Nos miran confundidos.

-Oh! Por fin te animaste a hablarle! –Grito Toon Link.

-Genial! Ya no molestaras más! –Popo sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos.

-Chicos! –Les grite enojado y avergonzado.- Q…Quiero presentarles a Lucas- Mostré una sonrisa forzosa.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Popo, y aquel elfo de allá es Peter Pan! –Extendió la mano hacia Lucas que gustosamente acepto, estrecharon la mano en forma de saludo.

-M…mucho gusto. –Sonrió mientras tenia la vista en el suelo…Vaya que es tímido!

-Elfo!? Peter Pan! –Molesto empujo a Popo y se puso enfrente de Lucas. –Soy Toon Link…Emmm Mucho gusto Lucas –Sonrió estrechando la mano de Lucas.

-E…Espero que nos llevemos bien- Dijo Lucas amablemente…Tal vez luego hablare con los chicos…muy seriamente.

-Vamos a enseñarte la escuela! –Dijo Popo agarrando el brazo izquierdo de Lucas.

-Yo los acompaño!- Gruño Toon Link tomando el otro brazo de Lucas. Se lo llevaron jalando hacia los pasillos, de seguro Lucas está asustado y después de esto ya no volverá a hablarme…Los seguí preocupado de que no le hicieran daño y así estuvieron por un buen rato…

**_Por otra parte_**

**Pov Claus…**

Que se creen esos chicos agarrando así a Lucas? Acaso quieren hacerle daño? …Como es que lose? ….NO!, No estoy espiando! Solo me encargo de la seguridad de mi querido hermano! , si solo eso…

Se lo llevan por todos los pasillos, un chico con gorra los seguía preocupado, el mismo que lo alejo de mi lado…No me agrado para nada… Los seguí hasta los baños de hombres ya que me distraje hablando con alguien.

-Disculpa…Sabes dónde está el jardín. –Dijo alguien detrás de mí.

-eh? –Volteo.-C…Claro, e…esta por allá-. Apunte.

-Crees que podrías llevarme? –Sonrió-. No conozco muy bien el lugar.-se rasco la nuca.

-Claro…Vamos.

-Espera! –Soltó, Me detuve a un lado de el, lo miro confuso, Me agarra la mano y vuelve a sonreír.- Listo! Vamos.

Alguna sangre se me acumula en las mejillas y doy un sobresalto, que se cree este? Es muy infantil de su parte, trate de darle poca importancia a eso y seguí el camino, nadie hablaba, nadie hacia nada, después de un rato llegamos a su destino.

-Listo, aquí es…-Suelto el agarre para irme a buscar a Lucas.

-E…Espera! –Me detiene del brazo, es algo desesperante…tuvo todo el camino para hablar y lo hace hasta ahora?

-si? –trato de parecer amable y menos desesperado.

-Cómo te llamas?- Pregunta sin más…mirándome a los ojos…los suyos son lindos.

-C…Claus…- A un hay sangre acumulada en mis mejillas, definitivamente eso es raro en mi.

-Un nombre tan lindo como tu…-sonríe a un sujetando mi brazo.

-…


	4. Que tarde

_**Antes de iniciar quisiera decir que esta serie se la dedico a Jutertone! *w* Gracias por seguir la serie UuU y Perdón por los errores ortográficos! QwQ Soy mala en esto de los Fics, Ya no quito más tiempo OwO Disfruten….**_

**El Flashback sigue…(será mejor decirles cuando terminara xD)**

**Pov Claus:**

**-Q…Que r…rayos!? –** Mis mejillas ardían, su mano aun agarraba mi brazo…no sabía qué hacer. Qué diablos le pasa a este tipo!? Aviento su mano y salgo corriendo sin voltear atrás.

Eso definitivamente es lo más raro que me ah pasado, me detuve en el pasillo a unos cuantos salones después del jardín. –**Creo que ya lo perdí de vista.-** mi respiración era agitada por correr y mis mejillas seguían ardiendo…

Camine por los pasillos pensando en lo sucedido…digo…era lindo, pero ni siquiera lo conozco! , Entro al aula otra vez para esperar a Lucas, reposo mi cabeza en el pupitre y la cubro con mis brazos, Alguien se sienta a un lado de mi…

**-Ya era hora de que llegaras Luc…-**Me levanto y miro a esa persona. **–Q…Que carajo!?, q…que h…haces tú aquí**!? –Apunto sonrojado retrocediendo.

**-Sabes…Es de mala educación dejar a la gente hablando sola…- **Dijo ignorando mis preguntas.

**-…Eso no responde mis preguntas…-**Lo ignore también. –**Ya me voy…Tengo que buscar a alguien **–Me pare, no alcance a dar ni un paso ya que alguien se aferro a mí.

**-Me llamo Ninten –**Sonrió**\- Mucho gusto Claus…**

**-M…Mucho gusto…-**Me sonroje mas…- **P…Podrías soltarme!?...**

**-No** –Sonrió a un mas, tanto que me dio un escalofrió.

Ninten…Así se llamaba no?, Como sea, seguía aferrado de mi cintura, es molesto! Yo no pedí amigos…Yo lo que pedí era a Lucas!...Me dieron al chico equivocado, trate de deshacer su aferro pero fue en vano.

**-Y…ya suéltame!** –Grite tratando de separarme. **–No te conozco!**

**-Claro que no te soltare! Eres toda una monada! –**Deshizo su agarre, al fin!...inhalé profundamente para sacar el aire de golpe, esta vez Ninten me estaba abrazando.

**-N…Ninten!, S…Suéltame!** –Me sonroje**.-Nos pueden ver!**

**-No me importa. –**Sonrió, no es que me molestara su agarre, si no que me daba vergüenza! Tal vez si lo abrazaba también me soltaría…Lo hice Ninten me soltó y para mi sorpresa…

**-C…Claus?** –Una segunda voz se escucho…Me separe de Ninten…

**-L…Lucas!?...Q…Que haces aquí!?...D…Digo…No estabas con tus amigos?** –Reí nervioso y sonrojado.

**-V…Vine por mi almuerzo…Q…Quien es él? **–apunto a Ninten.

**-Nadie importante.** –Sonreí y me puse enfrente de el con intención de bloquearlo de la vista de Lucas.

**-…**

**-Soy el futuro novio de Claus!** –Me abrazo por la cintura casi recargándose en mi, idiota! Qué cosas está diciendo! –**Y quien eres tú?** –Mira amenazante a Lucas, como si estuviera celoso…Es broma no?.

**-F…Futuro novio?** –Tapo su boca para no soltar risas…- **Soy Lucas, D…Descuida, no te quitare a Claus…Soy su hermano, m…mucho gusto.**-sonrió.

Ninten quita su mirada amenazante y saluda gustosamente a Lucas….Acaso este niño es bipolar? , Que diablos quería decir con futuro novio!?

**-B…Bueno Claus…ya me voy, los chicos me esperan y no quisiera ser mal tercio aquí**. –Sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

Me sonroje por lo último que dijo Lucas, definitivamente saliendo de aquí le daré unos buenos zapes…

**-Oye! Que quieres decir con eso de "Futuro novio"? , Apenas y nos conocemos!**

**-Ese es nuestro futuro…-**Sonrió –**Me alegro por fin haberte encontrado.**

**-f...futuro?...- **Me sonroje**. –N…No digas tonterías. –**Solté una carcajada y me voltee dando la espalda a este.

Qué clase de juego es este? Definitivamente uno que no me agrada para nada y no pienso jugar, le doy la espalda y doy uno cuantos pasos para salir del aula, me doy cuenta que Ninten no me sigue, es raro…Camino unos pasos mas pero un sonido me detiene…Como si algo se hubiera caído…Volteo y me sorprendo, Ninten seguía donde estaba antes solo que…en el piso?

**-O…Oye estas bien?** –Me dirijo hacia el. –**Que te pasa?**

**-….-** Ninten no respondió, estaba de rodillas en el piso agarrando su cuello con una mano y con la otra manteniendo el equilibrio…Su respiración era rara…Inhalaba pero no exhalaba…

**-Ninten! Qué te pasa!?** – Es desesperante, me pongo de rodillas a un lado de el, no puede hablar, no me puede decir cómo ayudarlo…Que debo hacer!? Empiezo a asustarme, me paro y trato de pedir ayuda pero Ninten me detiene con su mano…

Es cálida…Aprieto su mano y me vuelvo a poner a un lado de el…Trato de tranquilizarlo, El hace lo mismo conmigo…Aprieta mi mano y trata de quitarme lo asustado…Es como si ya le hubiera pasado antes…

**-Inhala...exhala…-** Le daba instrucciones a Ninten…no se me ocurría otra cosa, Rayos! lo acabo de conocer y no quiero que se vaya de mi lado…no quiero que me deje…

Ninten se incorporaba poco a poco…respiraba con dificultad pero lo hacía, y eso me aliviaba….Poso su cabeza en mi hombro sin decir palabra alguna…

Doy palmadas en su espalda para que se tranquilizara…tanto él como yo estábamos asustados…pero con un hermano como Lucas, supongo que ya tengo experiencia en ayudar a calmarlo.

**-Gracias…** –Susurra…su voz es suave comparada con la de los demás…

**-Ya estas mejor?** –Poso mi mano en su espalda…este solo asiente.

**-Que te paso?**

**-Asma…**

**-Asma?** –Ninten tiene asma! Se separa unos cuantos centímetros y asiente.

**-…**

**-…Entiendo si quieres que te deje en paz…-**Dijo mirando el piso avergonzado…

**-… **

Que tarde…

No quiero que me deje en paz….

No quiero que se aleje….

Ese es nuestro futuro…

Si…Muy tarde…Me eh enamorado.

_**Por favor dejen reviews! QwQ Den su opinión mínimo UnU Acepto tomatazos y amenazas de muerte! Besos UwU **_


	5. Si se perder

**Pov Ness:**

Por fin Toon Link y Popo han soltado a Lucas…Después de tanto, el salió algo atarantado.

**-L…Lucas, estas bien?**

**-S…si** –rio nervioso- **tu amigos son simpáticos.**

**-No lo son cuando te acostumbras.-**murmure

**-Oye! Te escuchamos!** –Grito TL

**-Mitotero!** –Le devolví el grito.

Empezamos a pelear cuando un gruñido nos interrumpió, Los tres posamos nuestras miradas en Lucas…Creo que tenía hambre.

**-E…esto…y…yo iré por mi almuerzo! –**Salió corriendo avergonzado.

**-Que tierno!** –grito Popo- **Que suerte tienes Ness!**

**-g…gracias, supongo**…-El comentario de Popo fue algo raro, TL lo golpeo en el hombro enojado…más bien celoso.

**-Auch! Me dolió!** –gruño Popo.

**-Claro…si no lo hice para que te rieras. –** TL se cruzo de brazos y nos dio la espalda.

**-Que grosero…-**musito Popo para sí, pero lo logramos escuchar.

**-Te escuche! **–Grito poniéndose cara a cara con Popo.

**-Cuando dejaras de ser mitotero!?**

**-y tu cuando dejaras de ser tan idiota!?**

**-A quien le dices idiota, idiota!? **

Siguieron con la pelea por un buen rato…Donde estaba Lucas?, ya ah tardado mucho…de seguro el tonto de Claus lo detuvo…me eche un largo suspiro de cansancio y grite a mis compañeros.

**-Se van a callar de una vez!...Quien lo diría, hoy en la mañana estaban más juntos que de costumbre y ahora se están gritando casi a muerte!**

Mi comentario paró la pelea entre ellos…pero empezó una contra mi…los dos me veían sonrojados y enojados a la vez.

**-C…como sabes eso!? –**Grito TL

**-Al parecer el mitotero es otro! –**siguió Popo.

**-Q…que!?...yo no tengo la culpa de que estén tan juntos en un lugar público! –**Me defendí.

Solo logre que se enojaran mas, estaban a punto de abalanzarse sobre mi eso era más que seguro…pero llego mi salvación…

**-Ya volví! –**Se holló por atrás de nosotros…

**-Lucas! –**lo abrasé…definitivamente Lucas me salvo la vida…eso lo hacía más lindo!

**-M…me perdí de algo? –**estaba sonrojado.

**-Nada importante**\- hablo Popo para después reír nervioso.

**-Si…nada importante**. –TL rodo los ojos.

**-Umm…Ustedes dos son pareja?** –Pregunto Lucas apuntando a TL y Popo antes de dar una mordía a su sándwich.

**-Eh!?** –gritaron al unisonó.

-**T…tu también sabes!?** – gruño TL

**-Wau! Miren la hora!** –apunte a un reloj invisible en mi muñeca. **–Lucas y yo nos tenemos que ir! **–agarre su mano y Salí corriendo antes de que la pareja de enamorados se nos abalanzara.

**Pov Toon Link (Ya era hora! Dx )**

**(N/A: Los escenarios los dejo a su imaginación UwU )**

Cuando los encuentre los lanzare a los cuccos del Zoo para que se los coman vivos! Eso está muy claro! Aparte…Popo y yo no hicimos nada malo al estar junto en la mañana…o sí?

Digo! Solo estábamos haciendo cosas de amigos!...Creo…

**FlashBack: (en el jardín)**

**-Bien…no falta mucho para que lleguen los demás…y las chicas** –Sonrió victorioso…Odio su sonrisa…

Le dedique un gruñido como respuesta…claro! Tampoco le iba a dar un abrazo después de haberme ganado en mi juego favorito y herir mi orgullo.

**-Vamos Toon! Es solo un reto…acordamos hacer lo que el otro quería…y yo quiero que le des un beso a Toon zelda! –**Rio.

**-Eh!? De que te ríes idiota!** –me cruce de brazos…odio su sonrisa, lo dije ya?...- **y porque de todas las mujeres tiene que ser ella?**

**-Que tiene de malo?** –deja de reír.

**-Que, que tiene de malo!? La has visto de cerca!...Es rubia! , tiene unos ojos enormes, a puesto a que es lo primero que le ven cuando la conocen!** –Creo que mi descripción de ella es estúpida….

Popo me mira de pies a cabeza, si, definitivamente mi descripción es estúpida…me llegaron mis propios insultos, es como si me viera en un espejo….Parezco un idiota!

**-R…Retiro lo dicho!** –Dije agitando mis brazos después de percatarme de mis palabras.

-**Jajajaja!** –Se empezó a reír sin razón. – **TL eres tan inocente!**

**-E…eh?- **después de todo, había olvidado los frustrante que es estar a solas con Popo…es el único que hace que me siente incomodo al estar a su lado…Ni la mas mínima idea de por qué, pero me agrada.

**-Solo porque soy buen amigo…te daré a escoger por otra niña.** –Dijo con firmeza. **– a excepción de Nana, no me agrada que tenga pareja.**

De nuevo con los celos de hermano…enserio, pobre Nana…

**-E…enserió? **

**-Claro….al menos….**

Ahí va con su "al menos"…..

**-Al menos?**

**-Al menos que quieras darme el beso a mí. **–Sonrió

**-Al menos que quiera darte el beso a…..-**Procesando…..- **A TI!?** –apunte algo exaltado y sorprendido.

**\- A mi…** -Aclaro como si nada.

**-A ti…**

**-A mi…**

**-A….ti…**

**-Si a mí! **

**-Aaaah….ti…**

**-Waaaaaaaaaa! –**grito desesperado. **–Si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo! Así de fácil…- **suspiro.

**-…. –**Mire al piso para procesar todo….Porque Popo querría un beso mío!?...Eso es una declaración o lo quiere solo para presumir que ya dio su primer beso?...Diablos! mi mente es un completo lio!

Supongo que aceptar a Popo será más fácil no?...si voy con la chicas me harían carilla con la rubia pelos de elote! (Toon zelda) …retiro lo dicho de nuevo…ya se mi respuesta.

**-E…esta b…bien.** –sigo mirando el piso.

**-Eh?**

**-Dije que está bien!...Acepto el beso! **–Tenía mis ojos y puños cerrados mientras la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

**-E…Enserio!?** – Parecía feliz.

**-C…con una condición **– abrí mis ojos y me puse enfrente de el para hablar claramente.

**-La que quieras mi querido Toon** – Canturreo sonriendo…ya me sonroje otra vez! Maldita sonrisa es asquerosamente linda!

**-E…es….esto quedara entre nosotros…si?**

**-Wau! Que discreto….Me gusta **–Rio y camino dos pasos hacia mí.

**-…-** trague pesadamente y me acerque más…

**-Una palabras antes de comenzar TL? –**Poso sus manos en mi cintura y mantuvo su sonrisa.

Esto solo lo hago porque yo…yo….

**-Y…yo si se perder!** –acorte la distancia entre nosotros para plantarle un beso a Popo…tenía los ojos cerrados así que no sé muy bien donde se lo di…da igual el quiera un beso no?...

Se separo lentamente, el beso no duro más de cinco segundos, Popo se veía sorprendido y sonrojado, al parecer nunca pensó que yo daría el primer paso…Pues…En tu cara!...y…en la mía ya que es mi boca y mis acciones….…diablos.

**-S…si se perder…-**volví a decir a un más bajo, creo que mis mejillas estaban ardiendo…que rayos me pasa ahora?...


	6. Chapter 6

**AVISO!**

Sé que nadie se tomara el tiempo de leer esto UuU

Igual! Perdón por no actualizar! D; se supone que tenía que subir el siguiente capítulo antier Q.Q me atrase un poco ya que están remodelando mi casita ;D y estaré días sin actualizar ya que algunas veces se va la luz o el internet D; me iré a la casa de mi adorada tía UwU me shevaria mi computadora pero es de vidrio y es muy frágil pero a la vez pesada D;

**Actualizaciones "rápidas" :**

-Don (Link x Pit )

-Solo es trabajo ( Hiccup x Jack )

-Como te conocí? ( Ness x Lucas , Popo x Toon Link y Ninten x Claus….Próximamente Villager x Megaman ¬w¬ )

**TODO EN ESE ORDEN! **

**Así que les ruego y me disculpen Q.Q **

Al menos que me quieran ayudar a escribirlo xD UwU


	7. Amigos?

**Pov Toon Link (Todavía ¬o¬ y todavía estamos en Flashback , recuerdan? )**

**-S…si se perder…-**volví a decir a un más bajo, creo que mis mejillas estaban ardiendo…que rayos me pasa ahora? .Eso definitivamente no es normal en mi…

**-T…tu….de verdad lo hiciste…-**apenas logro murmurar….idiota si él fue el de la idea.

**-Esto va a quedar entre nosotros! **–Levante mi mirada, debo admitirlo Popo es más alto que yo…Lo cual no me agrada nada, algún día podre sentir como es el clima desde arriba y le restregare todo a Popo.

**-Claro mi querido TL!** – me levanto y me cargo como si fuera una princesa, que diablos le pasa!?

**-I…idiota! Qué crees que haces!? Bájame ahora mismo! Nos vamos a caer! **–trate de liberarme pero fue en vano, no tardo mucho en llevarme a una banca del jardín.

**-Llegamos bebe!** –Dijo mientras me soltaba y se dirigía a la banca para sentarse. –**vamos siéntate que no muerdo!** –dio palmaditas enseguida suyo de la banca para que me sentara.

**-A…adonde quieres llagar con todo esto Popo?** –me cruce de brazos.

**-Vamos siéntate!** –insistió.

**\- …-** Rodo los ojos y me senté a un lado de el, no puedo creerlo, estoy en una situación así de incomoda con Popo! Si con ese idiota!

Mi corazón se acelera, por que se acelera!?

**-TL tranquilízate…ya dije que no voy a morderte…**

Di un suspiro…lo que dijo fue estúpido pero logro calmarme un poco.

**-A un…-** dijo rápidamente haciendo que sobresaltara.

**-T…tonto! No digas esas cosas! –** mis mejillas ardían por su culpa…y puede que por la mía también, Porque tengo que tener una mente pervertida!

Popo empezó a soltar carcajadas….cuantas veces tengo que decir que odio su sonrisa?

Después de un rato se calmo, miro al cielo por unos segundos para después bostezar y estirar sus brazos al aire…esa era una acción típica para…

**-Q…que crees que haces!?** – me sobresalte.

**-Solo trato de abrazarte.** –sonrió.

**-E…eso solo funciona con la chicas idiota!** – me sonroje…si estaba tratando de pasar su brazo por mi hombro.

**-Entonces por qué no funciona con tigo?**

**-Que quieres decir con eso!?**

Volvió a soltar carcajadas!...algo que también ya dije es que es frustrante estar con él a solas…después de lo que hice, seguramente Popo querrá mas…y lo digo porque soy I-RRE-SIS-TI-BLE!

Su sonrisa sigue llenando en silencio que hay al nuestro alrededor…Una vez que te acostumbras no es ni tan malo, el es así y así será siempre, Eso es lo lindo de él…Digo! Es agradable no tener que estar con alguien con diferentes personalidades.

La gente iba llegando a la escuela, pero no se dirigían directamente al jardín así que seguíamos solos…por un momento sentí la mirada de alguien, incluso llegue a escuchar risas!... no pude voltear a ver si había alguien con nosotros ya que popo seguía a mi lado riéndose de mi…será solo mi imaginación?

Ahora que lo pienso…Si Popo esta aquí…..Donde estará….DIABLOS!

**-Muy bien! Ya te reíste mucho, será mejor que nos vayamos ya.- **me levante rápidamente.

**-Eh? Tan rápido? **–se quejo.

**-T…tenemos que buscar a alguien…-** jale a Popo a la entrada.

**-eh?...a quien?**

**-A Nana…-** caminamos por el pasillo…incluso nos separamos para buscarla a ella o a las chicas…De seguro ya fue con el chisme!, mi orgullo se irá al drenaje! Debemos encontrarlas rápido.

Después de un rato Popo y yo nos separamos…Esas niñas se esconden mejor que…lo que sea que se esconda!...ellas son mas escurridizas!

**-y eso fue lo que paso….-**Dije para mí en susurro.** –S…solo estábamos jugando!...haciendo cosas de amigos! –**me sonroje.

**-Hey! TL!** –se veía cansado. –**Al fin te encuentro!** –no tenia aliento, al parecer había corrido.

**-Las encontraste?** –trate de no darle importancia a su apariencia, por dentro debo admitir que me preocupaba…pero admitirlo? , ese no es mi estilo.

**-Descuida estoy bien**.- Dijo con sarcasmo.- **Gracias por preocuparte.** –sonrió…Sus respuestas debo decir que me tranquilizaron…Tal vez sea un idiota pero sigue siendo mi amigo no?.

**-C…como sea, ya vamos al salón…ya se va a sonar el timbre…**

**-Está bien.** –se incorporo y nos encaminamos al salón.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**Pov Claus:**

-**N…no quiero…q…que me dejes…-**Murmure.

**-e…eh? **– me miro sorprendido.

**-No de esa manera tonto!...yo…creo que…podemos ser buenos amigos…si eso! Amigos!** – le sonreí…lo quería cerca, lo más cerca que fuera posible, fue amor a primera vista lo admito…pero no iba a complacerlo diciéndoselo.

**-amigos?** – dijo inclinando la cabeza.

**-Esperabas algo más? **–me levante del suelo y le ayude para que se levantara también.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza, parecía confundido se estará preguntando que pienso ahora de nuestra relación….Yo también pienso en eso…ni siquiera yo se la respuesta!

**-…Pensé que ya lo había dejado claro…**

**-Eh?...qué cosa?**

**-Claus!...y…yo….t…tu...-**agarro mis manos y las puso en su pecho, que diablos hacías!?- **Me gustas! –**apretó su agarre.

**-…**\- Estoy en shock, que hago? ….no sé qué hacer!...Que le digo?...No sé qué decirle!...a mí también me gusta pero…Apenas y lo conozco!

**-Claus…seguiré entendiendo si quieres que me aleje sabes…- **Otra vez con esa suave voz que solo proviene de el!

**-Y…yo…ya te dije que no quiero que te alejes!-** lo agarro de su camisa... lo tomara como amenaza?…

**-….Eso…es un sí?...**

**-Tsk** – Eso ni yo mismo lo sé!...lo suelto y le doy la espalda. –**Yo nunca dije que sí.**

**-Pero tampoco dijiste que no! –**me abrazo por detrás.

**-Waaa! Suéltame! Ya vas ah empezar de nuevo!? –**empecé a forcejear.

Apretó más su agarre. A veces pienso que Ninten solo habla sin pensar…y si lo hace Wau! Puede pensar!

**-Idiota!...Pff…ni para que lo intento…-** deje de forcejear y me deje "querer" – **Si alguien viene y nos ve juro que te voy a agarrar y….**

**-Y yo lo disfrutare!** – me interrumpió!...no me dejo terminar y dijo que lo disfrutaría!...en qué cosas está pensando?

**-¿Sabes al menos lo que dices?** –suspire

**-No…Si pensara lo que digo no podría pensar en ti. **

**-…**

**Pov Toon Link:**

**-Bien ya llegamos al salón… **

**-Hey TL mira! –**estaba espiando por la puerta…No había mucho que mirar, solo un par de chicos y sus cursilerías…

**-Sabes, no es bueno espiar a la gente Popo. **

**-Pero si el chico de pelo naranja que se parece mucho a Lucas** –Susurro**.- y el otro a Ness…**

**-Uh? –**Me asome**\- ahora que lo dices…**

**-Oye TL…**

**-Si?**

**-Tú también deberías dejarte querer sabes…**

**-No empieces Popo…**

**-P…pero…**

**-Pero nada…Lo que paso hay no se volverá a repetir…solo fue un juego…entiendes?**

**-…-**asintió sin decir palabra alguna y volvió a espiar a los chicos…Mis palabras fueron algo duras después de todo, ni siquiera yo me las creía! Pero mi orgullo no me dejaba hablar…Maldita seas!

_o_o_o_o_o_

_**Y Todos se murieron fin…. :3 ok no xD ya era hora de que subiera algo! Aunque lo actualizado no está bien D: me faltaron detalles que poner y mucho blablablá :v **_

_**Acepto Amenazas de muerte, consejos y todo tipo de palabras entendibles, después de todo también hablo español xD Besos amores….**_

_**SIN REVIEWS NO HAY CONTINUACION! Si es una amenaza! xD **_

_**PD: PK-Love-Alpha…si lees esto te amo xD y continúa tu fic por todas las Diosas de TLOZ! QwQ **_


	8. Nuevo sentimiento

_**Bueno mis queridos/as lectores/as quería pedir disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar D; Las vacaciones acabaron esta semana U.U pero las aproveche muy bien ;3 (Viendo anime y jugando xD) **_

_**Bien…Algo que nunca eh dicho…sabían que para continuar este Fic tengo que leer los capítulos anteriores para ubicarme? xD no soy la única que lo hace o si? O.O es tan confuso! Al inicio solo tenía el final planeado! Si, nomas el FINAL! No el inicio, no el desarrollo…sino el FINAL! xD empecé del lado contrario ;v **_

_**ANUNCIO!: Este fic está escrito en primera y tercera persona xD ya se habrán dado cuenta pero si no les gusta se aguantan :v esta es mi forma de escribir QwQ **_

_**Ya…a nadie le importa…que inicie el capitulo! ;3 disfrútenlo UuU **_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"**Cualquiera puede tener celos…"**

**Pov Lucas: (Por que nadie se lo imagino xD Ni siquiera yo :v )**

Después de un largo recorrido por el pasillo, literalmente corrimos por el pasillo! Nos detuvimos en el patio de juegos cansados.

**-D…Dije algo malo?-** Murmure nervioso…fue una mala idea preguntarles…

-**Eh?...OH! No descuida…-**me sonrió- **ellos son así siempre.**

**-Y…si son pareja?** – me incorporo- **S…siempre están juntos, no?**

**-Lo son pero…**-llevo un dedo a su barbilla- **Digamos que a un no lo aceptan…o no lo quieren decir…Obvio que no soy un idiota como para no darme cuenta. **

**-…**-incline un poco mi cabeza y entre cerré mis ojos…No es que no confíe en el si no que parece que Ness es una persona muy social y una de esas personas que necesitan la ayuda de los demás…no lo puedo asegurar hasta que lo conozca mejor…

**-E…Esta bien…tal vez alguien me ayudo a saberlo…-**soltó con una risa nerviosa.

**-Oh…-**solté una risita…supongo que le eh atinado…-**y quien fue?** –solté una risita baja, debo admitir que fuera de mis pensamientos no hablo mucho que digamos

**-Nana ella últimamente me ah hablado mucho de ellos, que siempre están juntos o que Popo no deja de hablar de TL…**

**-Nana? – **Incline de nuevo mi cabeza.

**-Es la hermana gemela de Popo y una gran amiga mía…Eh... Puedo presentártela si gustas **– sonrió- **Es muy linda y amable…con tal y no la hagas enojar.**

**-…oh…claro**…-Le di una sonrisa, no cualquier sonrisa…una fingida?...Sus palabras hicieron que un escalofrió recorriera por todo mi cuerpo…Que es esta sensación?...Porque de repente me siento tan…decaído?

**-Lucas, ¿estás bien?** –La voz de Ness interrumpió mis pensamientos, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan…él?

**-E…eh si…estoy bien…-**Sonreí como la vez anterior, No estoy siendo sincero con mis emociones…

**-Bueno…Vamos a presentarte a Nana! –** Agarra mi mano animado y sale corriendo…puede que él no me vea pero mis mejillas están que arde con tan solo agarrar mi mano…

Ness me guio hasta una gran caja de arena en donde jugaban la mayoría de los niños…entre esas personas…Nana.

**-Hey Nana!** –Grito Ness alegre llamando la atención de una chica castaña…Waoh…si se parece a Popo…

-**Uh? …Ness, pensé que estabas con mi hermano y Toon Link.-** Dijo alejándose de un grupo de niñas que se encargaban de murmurar cosas mientras veían a Ness hablarle a la castaña.

**-Naaa****… ****Ellos están juntos por ahí**

**-Otra vez juntos?...ya deberían andar- **soltó una pequeña risa que al instante contagio a Ness…Que tenia eso de divertido? –**eh…Tu eres Lucas cierto?**

**-eh…Si…M…Mucho gusto**. –Dirigí me mirada al piso nervioso…hace cuanto que no hablo con una chica?...

**-mucho gusto Lucas!, Yo soy Nana la mejor amiga de Ness, Verdad? **–Le pregunto mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Ness.

**-Claro!** – le devolvió el agarre, esto ya me está empezando a incomodar…mi cuerpo se siente raro y mis puños me lastiman de tanta fuerza que aplico…

**-E...Esto…y…yo…tengo algo que hacer…-**Sonreí…es la tercera sonrisa falsa en este día…Esto era totalmente incomodo…no soporto esta emoción nueva, no la tolero, y eso es raro en mi…Creo que esto siente mi hermano cuando me ve hablando con gente…

**-Algo que hacer? –**Pregunto Nana desanimada- **Pero si nos acabamos de conocer…**-hizo un puchero.

-**S…será para la próxima!** –Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude.

Espero que Ness no se enoje, pero necesito tranquilizarme…sigo sin creer que mi hermano pueda sentir esto a cada rato…¿Cómo lo llama mama?...Enojo?...no…Frustración?...tampoco…

Solté un suspiro y me moje la cara con algo de agua de los bebederos…el parque de juegos de la escuela es algo grande…

**-Lucas!** –Escuche a alguien por atrás.

-**N…Ness?...No estabas con Nana? **

**-Si…-se veía cansado- p...pero me preocupaste un poco…**

-**O…oye Ness…Te puedo preguntar algo**?...- Mi mirada se poso en sus ojos, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que son raros…unos ojos violetas no son comunes…

**-Claro Lucas, Pregunta lo que quieras**. –dijo sonriendo.

**-A…A ti…te g…gusta Nana? **

Ness dejo la sonrisa a un lado y miro a todos lados en donde no estuviera yo…estaba evitando hacer contacto visual…se veía nervioso…o más bien incomodo, creo que no fue muy apropiado preguntar eso…

**-N…No quería incomodarte…P…perdón**\- le muestro una cuarta falsa sonrisa.

**-Nunca eh pensado en eso…-**soltó a un sin mirarme.

**-uh?...**

**-Nana…es linda…p...pero nunca había pensado tenerla como novia. **– Sonrió nervioso.

**-…**

Recordé el nombre de este sentimiento…Nunca quise ponerme así…es horrible...Pero bueno…

Cualquiera puede tener celos…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**BOOOM! Trate de actualizar rápido! xD pero si es rápido es corto UoU lamento eso, como ya dije las vacaciones se acabaron :C **

**Y es la primera vez que escribo desde el punto de vista de Lucas! Es tan emocionante y es un fracaso a la vez! xD no soy buena con su tímida personalidad UoU**

**Pero…nadie es perfecto ;3 byes!**

**Sin Reviews no hay continuación amores****~****! ( Si es una amenaza O.O ) xD **

**Os amo UuUr **


	9. Algo de tiempo

_**Hola amores ;D No puedo creer que ya vaya para el capitulo 9 UwU lo eh estado pensando y creo que este fic puede tener segunda temporada o algo así como un OVA de cada pareja UuU**_

_**Ahora que me acuerdo… Ness x Lucas son la pareja principal xD Ni idea de porque hay TL x Popo y Claus x Ninten…**_

_**Si gustan puedo disminuir la aparición de estos UuUr los quiero complacer…**_

_**Recuerden mi forma de escribir es en primera y tercera persona UwU **_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Pov Lucas (Porque lo amo UuU )**

**-A…A ti…te g…gusta Nana? **

Ness dejo la sonrisa a un lado y miro a todos lados en donde no estuviera yo…estaba evitando hacer contacto visual…se veía nervioso…o más bien incomodo, creo que no fue muy apropiado preguntar eso…

**-N…No quería incomodarte…P…perdón**\- le muestro una cuarta falsa sonrisa.

**-Nunca eh pensado en eso…-**soltó a un sin mirarme.

**-uh?...**

**-Nana…es linda…p...pero nunca había pensado tenerla como novia. **– Sonrió nervioso.

**-…**

Recordé el nombre de este sentimiento…Nunca quise ponerme así…es horrible...Pero bueno…Cualquiera puede tener celos…

Si, lo acepte son celos…

**-...Creo que es porque siempre la eh visto como una hermana…- **Dijo Ness, quien por fin me vio a los ojos…una hermana?...eso me tranquiliza mas, pero….porque me tranquiliza?...no tiene nada de malo que a Ness le guste una niña…eso es normal, no?...

**-Oye Lucas, estas bien?**

-**S…si…solo estaba pensando en algo muy tonto…-**Reí nerviosamente mientras me rascaba la nuca.

**-Ahora que lo pienso…no tenias algo que hacer?** –su pregunta hizo que me sobresaltara…

**-Y…yo…E…eh…-** Mire al suelo como si ahí estuviera la respuesta de todo, pude sentir la mirada de Ness algo confusa.

**-…No te agrado Nana?...**

**-Eh!?...N…No es eso!...Es solo que…Y…Yo…-**me puse nervioso, que le puedo decir?...que me estaba volviendo loco por qué Nana lo estaba abrazando?...NO!

**-Ya se lo que te pasa!** –Grito algo preocupado.

**-N…No es lo que piensas!...yo so…solo me sentía raro!** –Conteste rojo…me había descubierto?...

**-Entonces si te gusto Nana!-** Dijo a un más preocupado, le preocupa que me guste una niña?...No me gusta ninguna niña!...Y menos Nana!

**-Eh? , C…claro que no!** –Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

**-Entonces por qué te sentías raro? – **Pregunto sorprendido.

**-Y…Yo…N…No se…-** Mentí, mis mejillas estaban tornándose algo rojas.

**-…Vamos…puedes confiar en mí!** – Insistió.

**-Y…Yo…C…creo que…Y…Yo…Me puse celoso….-**Murmure lo más bajo que pude lo último, aun así fue audible…

**-…**

**Pov Popo:**

**( Otro inesperado! Nadie lo pedía pero siempre hay una primera vez 7u7)**

**-Tu También deberías dejarte querer sabes…** \- Dije mirando a Toon Link mientras le mostraba una "Hermosa" sonrisa.

Puedo ser capaz de decirle cualquier cosa a TL solo para ver sus hermosas mejillas sonrojarse…eso no le quieta lo idiota, pero tampoco lo lindo….

**-No empieces Popo.** – Dijo seriamente.

**-P…Pero…**

**-Pero nada…lo que paso haya no se volverá a repetir…solo fue un juego…entiendes?**

**-… - **Asentí sin decir nada y dirigí mi mirada a los chicos del aula…Cuando superara esa barrera…

Sigo sin saber que es más importante…Yo o su estúpido orgullo….

Algún día de estos tendrá que escoger…no me gusta la idea de ser una opción pero….Es TOON LINK del que pienso!...Puede pasar cualquier cosa estando con el…

Sacudí un poco mi cabeza y mostré una sonrisa, no hay razón para desanimarse…Después de todo somos niños…Tengo mucho tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos! ….Puede que más adelante me guste una niña…

Yo solo…necesito algo de tiempo…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sami namina eh eh waka waka eh eh…! Ok no xD Me extrañaron? UwU yo se que sí ;U

-Lamento el "Pov de Popo" QwQ Fue corto lose! A un no me adapto a su personalidad U.U

-Lamento también lo corto que fue este capítulo…a pesar de que paso mucho tiempo, debo admitir que apenas en dos días lo hice rapidin xD ( No puedo mentirles U.U )

Acepto quejas y reviews bonethos… UwU Nada de ayudarme con la ortografía! Dx ya se que tengo que mejorar pero no me lo recuerden QwQ

**En fin… SIN REVIEWS NO HAY CONTINUACION!...** ya se la saben 7w7 :U


	10. No es tan malo

**Pov Ninten:**

Alguna vez habían sentido la sensación de aferrarse a algo y no quieres dejarlo ir nunca?...de tener la necesidad de estar siempre a su lado, de protegerlo…de conocerlo mejor que nadie…para no decir más…Acosarle a nivel principiante.

Okey ni tanto…Pero eso es todo lo que estoy sintiendo ahora! eh platicado con mucha gente respecto a esto y me dicen que solo es pubertad….pero a quien engaño! No tengo ni los 10 años….eso sería raro no?

El punto es que hace no mucho me transfirieron a una escuela de todos los años, de kínder hasta la carrera….Al principio pensé que era una pésima y asquerosa idea, para que querría yo dejar a mis antiguos amigos y venirme a un lugar lleno de niños raros?...

Eso si fue un gran dolor de cabeza…y era imposible no tener mi inhalador a un lado por si un ataque de asma aparecía de repente!...así es, tengo asma…eso hace más difícil buscar amigos…no toda la gente acepta a alguien que tiene enfermedades…

Seamos realistas….para ser un niño de 8 años y parecer muy infantil….por dentro soy muy maduro, pero la madurez no lo es todo…de hecho es aburrida!

Vale…Todo puede resultar aburrido alguna vez…Dejando todo esto a un lado…el primer día en el kínder no estuvo nada mal como pensaba…

**-Eres un idiota….-** Dijo el peli naranja a mi lado.

**-Te dejan decir esa palabra?-** Pregunte tratando de sacar algún tema de conversación...Si Ninten! Así se consiguen amigos!

Creo que cuando el día termine me daré palmaditas en la espalda!

**-Cual?... Idiota?-**

**-Si esa.-**aclare.

**-Para nada!** \- Soltó una risita- **No se lo digas a Lucas que me puede delatar con mama.**\- siguió riendo.

Eso fue un secreto?...El confía en mí?...Tan rápido!?

**-E….eso es un secreto?-** Es solo para quitarme la duda…después de acosarlo un poco me cuenta un secreto?...eso definitivamente no es normal!

**-…Oye el idiota aquí eres tú, si quieres que te diga un secreto solo dímelo vale?...**

**-...- **Que rayos fue eso?...-**Vale…como amigos quiero que me digas algo que no le hayas dicho a nadie!- **Sonreí.

**-Jmmm**\- se puso a pensar**\- Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes unos hermosos ojos? **

**-…- **Que rayos fue eso!? Siento mis mejillas arder, definitivamente esto es raro!- **N…No**-murmure nervioso.

**-Bueno…pues ahora lo sabes…**\- Sonrió – **Eso es algo que no le eh dicho a nadie…Aunque puede ser obvio ya que acabas de llegar…**

**-No importa…**

**-Uh?- **Me miro confundido.

**-No importa…Tu también tienes unos hermosos ojos Clausy.**

**-E…Es Claus!-** Grito sonrojado.

**-Jeje si claro lo que digas Clausy.-** Me rasque la nuca.

Después de todo esta escuela no es tan mala como pensé…Solo consta de encontrar la compañía adecuada…

Bueno UwU Perdón por no actualizar tan rápido ;v siendo sincera estuve muy distraída buscando nuevos OTP xD y viendo yaoi 7w7 no me considero una experta en ese tema ( Ni en ninguno) pero ire mejorando…es la primera vez que escribo desde el punto de vista de Ninten D;

Tengo una pregunta! De que put* Color son los ojos de Ninten!? D; Ayúdenme por favor ;U seria de gran ayuda saber el color de sus ojos xD

Vale me despido.

**-SIN REVIEWS NO HAY CONTINUACION UwU- **


End file.
